


Home

by ddugeun



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, even though this is like pre-dad ginhiji, the dad au that needed to be written, they're baby sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddugeun/pseuds/ddugeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you going to explain why you have a baby or am I going to have to guess?” Gintoki asked, raising an eyebrow at his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and I have been talking about ginhiji dad aus for weeks now so I finally decided to write something similar and ~*this is what happened*~ ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ (also totally based off of [this](https://40.media.tumblr.com/d713f55b0a51feffeb0ee711ad6b8e2c/tumblr_nnhl2lpGuY1rdsbn5o1_1280.jpg) too)  
> I might write more of this au if people like it enough ;o;   
> completely unbeta'd and barely proof read (;﹏;) sorry!! if there are any mistakes please feel free to let me know!
> 
> all comments/kudos are loved and appreciated! uwu  
> enjoy~

“I’m home,” Gintoki called out while slipping off his shoes before shuffling into his house slippers. He paused, waiting for a reply, but none came. He shrugged it off, continuing into the apartment as he swiftly loosened his tie with one tug. He left his briefcase carelessly by the door, adding another scuff to the black leather.

As he walked further into the apartment, it remained silent. Usually now Hijikata would be preparing dinner, but as Gintoki peered into the kitchen, there was no one in there. A slight paranoia niggled its way into the back of his mind, but he decided to ignore it for the time being as he continued to search the house.

He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on a few knots as he walked into the living room. As soon as he entered, he stopped dead in his tracks. Any words or train of thought had disintegrated when he took in the sight before him.

“Uh,” Hijikata began, looking between the baby in his lap and Gintoki standing at the door, “Welcome back.”

Blinking owlishly, Gintoki began to approach the sofa and slowly sat down next to Hijikata.

There was a slight awkward pause as Gintoki slowly began to process what was going on. He continued to watch the dark haired baby gurgle and laugh as he began pulling at Hijikata’s fringe, making the man frown. Gintoki could tell that the facial expression wasn’t out of discomfort or irritation.

“Are you going to explain why you have a baby or am I going to have to guess?” Gintoki asked, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

Hijikata’s lips turned downwards before he explained, “He’s my nephew. Tamegoro needed someone to baby sit, and since I was the only one available, this happened.” Hijikata replied, raising his hand to pull the baby’s hand away from his hair. His frown was still in place, but there was something almost longing in his gaze.

Gintoki hummed in acknowledgement, a soft smile made its way onto his face as he took in the scene before him. The baby was perched quite happily on one of Hijikata’s knees, a cute smile spread across his face that made his chubby cheeks stand out. He had one of Hijikata’s fingers in a tight grip in an attempt to chew on it, which made Hijikata chuckle quietly.

It was a surreal sight - the baby had the same colour hair and blue eyes as Hijikata, and Gintoki felt his heart swell. He’d thought about this quite often: him and Hijikata and their own baby. A family.

 

Without a second thought, Gintoki leaned forward and brushed his fingers carefully through soft tufts of hair, cradling the back of the baby’s head.

“Hi there,” he breathed out quietly, keeping his voice light as he watched the baby turn his attention fully to Gintoki. There was a line of drool making its way down the side of the baby’s mouth, but his eyes were wide and his smile was still there and Gintoki just knew he’d be a sucker for this kid.

“I’m your awesome uncle Gin, that grumpy guy there is the boring uncle.” Gintoki proclaimed, trying to hold back his laughter as he could almost feel Hijikata bristling at his words.

“Liar,” Hijikata murmured, bouncing the child gently on his knee. There was a squeal of delight, along with tinkling laughter. Gintoki chuckled, moving his hand so the baby could grasp at one of his fingers.

\--

“So,” Gintoki began once he and Hijikata were settled together in bed, the baby already fast asleep in the cot across the room, “Babies, huh.”

Hijikata grunted, shuffling closer to Gintoki so he could put his head on Gintoki’s chest. Gintoki was already winding an arm around Hijikata’s shoulders, an action that was done so often that it didn’t even need any thought anymore between them.

“Babies.” Hijikata repeated, tracing random shapes onto Gintoki’s bare chest with his index finger, “What do you think about it?”

Gintoki hummed, tightening his grip around Hijikata’s shoulders, “A family of our own? Sounds nice, I guess.”

“You guess?” Hijikata scoffed, poking Gintoki playfully, “I’m serious.”

“No, I know you are.” Gintoki sighed, mulling it over. The rest of the evening had been eventful. Between trying to keep the baby entertained, to feeding and changing him, it had both hit them with the thought of how exhausting parenting could be. Neither of them were used to children – let alone _babies_ – but there was a warm feeling that was still thrumming under Gintoki's skin. He’d watched Hijikata play Peek-a-Boo earlier; it was cute and endearing, and the thought of raising their own child wasn’t exactly… a bad thought. It made him feel warm all over, excitement simmering at the bottom of his stomach.

“I think we need to do some research.” Is all Gintoki said, waiting for Hijikata’s response.

Hijikata tilted his head back so he could look at his partner, his eyes searching for any uncertainty, “You’re serious too.”

Gintoki grinned, “We could both be dads.”

Hijikata might deny it later, but the thought of being a dad made his stomach flop excitedly and a smile to unknowingly make its way onto his face. They both knew that when Tamegoro came back to pick up his son tomorrow, both Gintoki and Hijikata will be a little reluctant to hand back their nephew.

“Sounds like a hassle.” He whispered instead, trying to cover up how shaky his voice was.

“You’d be more like the angry granddad that complains about everything.” Gintoki joked, but they both knew that this was something they wanted to do.

“Bullshit. What happened to you being the crazy uncle, huh?”

Gintoki bit his lip, locking eyes with Hijikata as his eyebrows knitted, “You’d be a great dad, I’m sure.” He stated seriously.

Hijikata blinked up at him, feeling a hot blush spread across his cheeks. He scoffed, tilting his head back down to avoid Gintoki’s gaze.

“You would be too.” He murmured.

Hijikata felt a soft kiss pressed against the top of his head as Gintoki squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“We’ll figure it out soon enough.” Gintoki whispered, mind swirling with all the possibilities that lay ahead of them.

Hijikata didn’t doubt Gintoki’s words.


End file.
